Kaycee-cool
by Cinerea Mayia
Summary: A very special day in Kaycee's life turns from best to worst, when she's kicked out of Your Thing and then from worst back to best, when she comes across... her enemies? Can she find friendship in the Bratz girls? Can they trust her and let her join them? Can she find her true colors and be Kaycee-cool? Read and find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo Bratz fans, how's it going? This is Cinerea Mayia here with a new short story for you to read! (the Bratz section needs some new content, considering it has been abandoned for a long time) I got the idea for this in 2010 and it's actually my very first story in English (excluding song parodies), so I could really use some reviews. Enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bratz.**

 ***CM***

 **Kaycee-cool**

 **Chapter 1**

It was another sunny day in Stylesville. Eitan was working at the Smoothy Bar, Fianna and Roxxi were hanging outside the Movie Theatre, discussing the brand-new chokers they got from Accessoreez, Dylan was posing around the park for all his... _fans_ to admire and all the stores were full of new scorchin' fashions. Everything was normal... Well, almost everything.

There was one specific place in the city, where no one ever went. It was Nose Job Heaven, and it was... well, exactly what its' name said. The perfect place to get a nose job. But the huge list of patients, that the ambitious owners of Nose Job Heaven had prepared, was always empty, accept for one loyal costumer: the patient with the number 00000000001. That was Kaycee and that not-so-normal day, was not-so-normal, because it was the day when she visited that place for the last time.

As Kaycce stepped outside, the sun shined down on her. She was wearing her classic pink dress and shoes and had her usual hairstyle. Everything about her was as normal as ever, but... Wait a minute, where was the one thing that made everyone see that it was her and not Kirstee? Kaycee smiled with pride and said out loud: "Goodbye bandage days, hello free nose days! Yah!"

As she strutted her way back to the office, she felt like a real Beauty Queen. Of course she now was much prettier than her twin sister! No doubt about it! She could be flirtatious with boys and make other girls jealous of her good looks. Everyone would now turn their heads to admire her pretty little nose! Oh, yah! Life could be so pinkelicious, but no...

* * *

When she finally reached the office of the infamous Your Thing magazine, all her utopic fantasies were shattered, as was a plate of french fries that were (accidentally) sent to Burdine. The office was a mess: the printer had blocked and didn't stop bringing out countless copies of the same article entitled: 'Pink is the New Black, so Shut Up and Wear It!' A4 papers were scattered all across the room and Kirstee was struggling to pick them up, while Royale was chewing down a cushion and the phone kept ringing annoyingly.

Kaycee gulped and casually proceeded into the room, when she noticed Burdine staring at her with a creepily pleasant expression on her face. "Oh, Kaycee dear! I see you did remember to come to work after all!" she told her, in an unusually calm voice.

"I'm so sorry! Something important came out." the girl rushed to explain "I hope you're not... mad at me?"

"Mad? On the contrary darling, I feel so honoured you decided to grace us with you presence today."

Wow! Her perfect new nose was already gaining her respect! "Like thanks! I wouldn't miss it."

"Oh, I'd hate it if you did. You are so very important to us, you know." continued Burdine, getting Roayale's attention. "Something important, you say? Would you like me to, perhaps reduce your working hours, so you don't miss any of your... _important_ business?"

"Oh, I don't wanna put you in trouble, but still, I wouldn't mind, if you did. I could really use some spare time for, like myself." said Kaycee, starting to like the idea of her going shopping, instead of ironing Burdine's countless pink suits. Kirstee could make it perfectly on her own!

"Of course, my darling!" replied Burdine, gritting her teeth at the word 'darling', before proceeding. "I'll have this arranged for you in no time! Now tell me, is there anything else I could do for you?

"Now that you mention it, I remember asking you for some wage hike, sometime ago. You know, just a few extra blingz I think I more than deserve, after all my hard work here." responded an over-confident Kaycee. "I mean, judging by all your bad plastic surgeries, people must laugh at you and think you're closefisted, so unless you wanna be called a cheapskate, you'd better pay-" but before she could finish, she was interrupted.

"Excuse me dear, but there's something I really want to ask you... ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Kaycee was taken aback at the sudden change of her boss, as she was now red with anger "You are late at work, you haven't even finished your article for the next issue and on top of it all, you have the nerve to complaint, you moronic twit! Now get to work already!" Burdine screamed hysterically, as she sent her assistant to join her sister.

Kaycee decided not to let that rude scolding ruin her good mood and approached Kirstee, who had been watching the argument frustrated. "Hey sis, did you notice anything different in me?"

Kirstee stopped picking up the papers and gave her a good look. "Nah, you look as stupid as always."

"Hey, who did you call stupid, you stupid?"

"You, stupid! You!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

Just at the moment when the two were about to pull each other's hair, Burdine screamed once more: "Will you two stupids stop arguing and fix that machine, before all the ink runs out!?"

They just nodded and ran to the printer. While Kirstee tried to figure out the buttons, Kaycce simply pulled the wire out of the socket and the photocopies stopped coming out.

* * *

A few minutes later, everything was back to normal and the twins were cleaning the mess. Burdine was now attacking the french fries and thinking of ways to destroy the Bratz."I got it!" she exclaimed at a random moment, standing up from her throne-like chair for a dramatic effect. "We're gonna blow those Bratz away, by tricking them with their own tricks. To the Secret Meeting Room!" she went on, pressing a button at the bottom of one of her life-sized portraits, at the left of her office. In an instant, the portrait moved upwards, revealing a dark room, with a long pink table and a projector. (of the same color, of course!)

"All this time, we had a secret meeting room? I swear, this button wasn't here yesterday." muttered Kirstee, as she and her twin stepped inside.

"Listen up you two!" commanded Burdine, turning on the projector, explayining her "brilliant" new plan and showing some slides as she did so. "First, we design and print a 'Sales' flyer, so funky, that none of these four fashion victims will be able to resist! Then, we drop it outside their office door, so they can find it easily. Next, while they're gone, one of you sneaks into their badly decorated office and steals all the material of their next issue, so we can publish it instead and BAM! We'll get rid of them and their pathetic little magazine for good! Hahahahaha! Oh and they'll also be publicly humiliated for chasing after non-existent sales... heh, so embarssing."

* * *

A few more minutes passed and Kirstee had already designed the "so funky" flyer on her computer, without Kaycee's help, as her sister had more important things in mind.

"Um, Burdine?" asked Kaycee "Did you notice that I removed my-"

"Yeah yeah, I noticed that you removed the printer's wire and now it doesn't do anything! Get it working now, so we can go on with the plan!"

"But-"

"Now Kaycee!" the poor Tweevil did as she was told. She didn't want Birdface to bite her with that ugly beak of hers.

Unfortunately, the first thing the printer did after it was brought back to life, was to release all the ink that was left in it straight at Burdine! It was the first time that something didn't hit Kaycee's nose, but the result was much worse...

"Uh, Mother of Pink!" Burdine was filled from head to heel with ink: her hair, her face, her dress, EVERYTHING was now blue, red, green and black. Black? That was the color she hated the most! "KAYCEEEEEE!" her angry shout was heard in the whole floor of the building. "You stupid brickbrain nincompoop! Look what you've done now!"

"My dress!" gasped Kirstee, who had been soaked with ink as well. "You are like, totally useless sis!"

"B-b-b-but I-"

"Get out Kaycee! Out-out-out-out-out! You're fired!" yelled Burdine, trying to clean her face with a piece of paper.

"Like what? You can't fire me, if you don't fire Kirstee too!"

"Of course I can you fool! I am Burdine Maxwell, founder, president, editor-in-chief and the REIGNING QUEEN OF FASHION! I can do anything I want in here, 'cause it's MY MAGAZINE, you hear me!?"

"Besides Kaycee, we'll be much better without you." added Kirstee, while her sister was looking at her for some help. "Get out already!"

Kaycee stood there for one single second. "You know what? I'm so tired of you both! You don't fire me! _I_ quit!" she shouted, as she burst out crying and ran away...

 ***CM***

 **Poor Kaycee! Could things get any worse for her? Please let me know what you're thinking! And bonus sneak peek of the next chapter to whoever identifies the famous villainess reference I've included in this chapter. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back to my Bratz fanfic! I just LOVE the Bratz games for the PS2! Especially Bratz Forever Diamondz and Bratz The Movie. To me, these two are among the best games for girls out there and this story is mostly inspired by them, not the series. Please read and review!**

 ***CM***

 **Chapter 2**

Yasmin was at the Tropical Gym, dressed in her black and yellow Play Sportz outfit and having her hair in her signature messy ponytail. She had all her magazine work done for that day. She had also helped Eitan with some smoothie deliveries. (she was always willing to help him whenever she had time) Now it was the right moment for her to relax. And what could possibly be a better way to relax than some workout?

After she was done, she got out to Dance Heaven Plaza and decided to spare a couple of minutes to admire the cool modern setting. But then it reached her ears: it was the sound of... someone crying? (some really childish and annoying crying for that matter) Yasmin shook her head in both recognition and dissatisfaction. She knew that voice: it belonged to Kaycee. She was possibly nearby.

Yasmin's instict told her to put her headphones on and go away, without a second thought. Both Kaycee and Kirstee had been nothing but trouble to her and her friends. They were often rude at her. So why waste her time with a Tweevil?

But on the other hand, Yasmin had a kind and caring nature. She didn't want anyone to suffer, if it was in her french-manicured hands. She had helped all those scared little animals. She could do something for a pink rat too, even if it bit her in the end.

Without any hesitation, the Hispanic girl walked silently towards the sound and soon discovered Kaycee hiding behind some bushes, crying her eyes out. "Um, Kaycce?" she whispered. The other girl ignored her and continued crying. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked again.

Just then, Kaycee realized her presemce. Without turning to look at her, she answered in her normal tone. "Um, hi brat. No, there's nothing wrong." but Yasmin didn't seem persuaded by that. She just stood there, staring down at her. It was a long ten seconds before Kaycee broke down again. "Okay, fine! Everything is totally wrong!" she shouted between sobs.

"What happenned?" asked Yasmin and Kaycee snapped at her.

"Like, why do you wanna know? So you can make fun of me? Go away and leave me alone, you fashion-freak!"

Yasmin felt hurt. She just had enough of that attitude! "Fine! I wanted to help you, but you're just too mean to deserve it!" she said in an angry voice and turned around to leave.

Now it was Kaycee's turn to feel hurt. This brat tried to be nice to her, something that neither Kirstee, or Burdine ever did. And what did she do? Send her away! For once in her life, the blonde girl made a decision...

"I'm sorry..."

"What?" at first Yasmin thought she misheard. She did take a few steps away and it wasn't impossible. What _was_ impossible was a Tweevil apologizing. But then she heard it again:

"I'm sorry I was rude. I... I had a bad day... " whispered Kaycee.

Yasmin was more than surprised. She turned back and looked at the girl with eyes full of pity and sympathy. If Kaycee behaved so... so... well, strangely, that was a sign her situation was a serious one. "It's okay, we all have these days." she said and sat beside her in the bushes. "Would you like to share it with me?"

Kaycee didn't feel like facing her yet, but she did share her story. "It's Birdface and my sister. They're all rude at me! I'm sick of them calling me useless and stupid and dumb! It makes me feel like the biggest loser!" at this word, she cried even harder.

"That's not true." said Yasmin, as she put her hand on her shoulder. True, Kaycee wasn't the smartest person around, but this didn't mean she had to be called names."You're not a loser Kaycee. You shouldn't let these words hurt you."

"But they're like all I hear daily!" sniffed Kaycee "I couldn't stand it anymore, so I quit. I don't wanna see them ever again! Nor do I want anything to do with Your Thing, like never again!"

Yasmin didn't know what to say. She wouldn't stand a chance if she had to face such an attitude in a daily basis. "I understand how you feel. I can't imagine myself living without any love and support from my friends. They're always there for me." she realized just too late that she shouldn't have said that. Kaycee didn't have any friends, besides her sister and she must have felt too lonely at this very moment. "Kaycee, I'm so sorry." she quickly said and an idea struck her. "Forget all about them and let's go for an ice cream at Ice Crystalz! What do you say?"

" _You_... are inviting _me_?" asked a confused Kaycee, finally turning her head to look at her.

Yasmin smiled widely, as she noticed a certain detail on Kaycee's tear-soaked face. "Oh my gosh! Kaycee, you removed your bandage. This is great!"

Kaycee's face immidiately lit up with happiness. Finally, somebody noticed it! After blowing her nose and recovering from all that crying, she agreed to go to Ice Crystalz with Yasmin. After all, she didn't have to worry about mind-freeze ruining her nose anymore...

So the two girls went to the Fashion Promenade together. Yasmin went for her usual mint chip, while Kaycee was still loyal to strawberry. (because it was pink of course!) Yasmin expected this to be some really boring and hard time for her, but things went smoothly. Their conversations turned out to be very funny. Kaycee cheered up, but she wasn't okay just yet. So Yasmin decided to let her come along to the office.

 ***CM***

 **So that's it for chapter 2. At first I though about making Cloe the one to comfort Kaycee, but then I realized she's my least favorite of the Bratz pack, so Pretty Princess got the job, haha! Let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again Bratz fans! I know I kept you all waiting for a _looong_ time, but chapter 3 is finally here! Special thanks to my two awesome reviewers, ****CreativeWritingSoul and** **imaninaimagination for their support. You guys are the best!  
**

 ***CM***

 **Chapter 3**

Back in the stylish office of Bratz magazine, Sasha was sitting on the counch, listening to Alonce's latest hit and Cloe was takng a proud look at her finished article, when Jade rushed in. "Hey girls, you won't believe what I just saw!" she announced happilly.

"What?" asked the other two in unison.

Jade took out a flyer and read: " _The Limelight proudly presents_..."

Then she passed it over to Sasha, who continued reading: "... _its' annoual Rockin' Stylez competition! If you love music_..."

And finally, Cloe snatched it away from Sasha and read the last part:"... _and fashion, show us you've got the look and the tunes by rockin' out on our stage, dressed up in your own unique creations!_ Oh my gosh! Guys, this is it! The competition we had been waiting for the whole year!" screamed Cloe, unable to control her excitement.

"I know! And it's gonna be a perfect match for this month's main article pages!" exclaimed Jade. "Everyone would like to read a story about taking part in a fashion and music competition."

"You mean, a story about _winning_ a fashion and music competition." corrected Sasha and stood up to be more formal. "We can totally rock this show!" all three girls cheered.

At that moment, the office door opened, revealing Yasmin. "Hi guys!" she greeted.

"Hey girl! What's..." Sasha ceased her talking, when she noticed something strange. "Um, Pretty Princess? Don't lose your cool, but... _one of the Tweevils is standing right behind you..._ " she said, her voice a whisper at the end.

"Huh?" For one second, Yasmin's expression was concerned, but as she realized what her friend was talking about, she giggled. "Oh, you mean Kaycee? We came here together!" she announced, turning her head to give Kaycee a reassuring smile.

The three girls were more than surprised, Especially Cloe. " _Together_? What do you mean 'together'?" she asked, her panic rising. "'Together' as in 'we-are-hanging-out-together', or simply 'together' as in 'I-hate-you-you-hate-me-but-we-work-on-the-same-floor-so-we-take-the-elevator-and-then-go-our-sepate-ways-together'?"

"Kaycee had a really bad day." Yasmin explained calmly "I came across her in Dance Heaven Plaza. She was feeling down and I decided to let her come with me-"

"So we can have a really bad day too?" asked Jade, interrupting her. "The girl's a menace!" she pointed giving Kaycee an angry look.

"Yeah Yaz, what were you thinking?" asked Sasha, confusion written all over her face.

Yasmin felt uneasy seeing her friends' reactions and glanced at Kaycee, who was still standing in the doorway, looking quite insecure. "But Bunny Boo, she was in need of help. I wanted to be nice to her."

"Nice? Well, what was the last time _she_ was nice to you, or any of us?"

"Like, this afternoon, Sherlock!" exclaimed Kaycee, suddenly breaking her silence and taking two steps forward "And if you girls could just let Yasmin here explain, you wouldn't be that meanie-weenie."

Cloe got mad at the other blonde. "And who gave you permission to speak? You're our enemy and if we ever make this huge mistake and trust you, you'll probably tatoo permanent clown makeup on our faces, while we're sleeping! And then, we'll be the laughing stock of Stylesville and probably the whole world! And our magazine will close for good and we'll end up serving french champagne imitations at some cheap cabaret-"

"Yo, Angel! Chill out!" said Sasha, slightly shaking her friend's shoulders to bring her back to reallity. Then she turned to Yasmin "Well, this might sound exaggerated, but it's partly true. I refuse to let a Tweevil just hang around here."

"So do I." added Jade. "She and Kirstee are the reason I got fired from Your Thing in the first place. I lost my internship, my self-esteem and almost gave up on my dreams because of those two. How can I trust her?"

As she heard their argument going on, Kaycee couldn't help feeiling guilty. Yasmin was still defending her, saying that if Jade hadn't been fired, their magazine wouln't be a thing today. However that didn't help Kaycee's guilt. "It's okay, Yasmin." she said in a quiet voice, gaining everyone's attention. "If you want me to go, I guess I'll be on my way." she sighed "You girls have every right to send me away, after all the things I've done to you. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. And thank you Yasmin for keeping me company. It was nice of you..." with that said, the Tweevil turned around and walked away leaving the Bratz in awkward silence.

 ***CM***

 **And of course the girls wouldn't just trust Kaycee from the very first moment. She has to do somethng to earn their trust, if you know what I mean. Stay tuned for chapter 4 and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! CM's finally back and so is Kaycee-cool! I gotta admit I'm out of motivation these days (which explains why I haven't been updating anything) and the fact that my keyboard was broken didn't help much. However, I had it replaced and I'm here now with a super-extra-special chapter, which I hope you'll like.**

 **imaninaimagination, unknown guest and MetroNeko, thank you so much for your kind words! You are making me so happy with your reviews. And a special thanks to you, CreativeWritingSoul, for your constant love and support for this story. Kaycee-cool would probably be abandoned if it wasn't for all of you guys! You give me the motivation to continue, so without further ado... enjoy!**

 ***CM***

 **Chapter 4**

Yasmin barely talked to the girls for the rest of the afternoon. Cloe, being her closest friend, decided to approach her. "Pretty Princess?" she spoke quietly, as she walked behind her. Yasmin had her face glued to her computer screen and didn't seem to notice her. "Are you okay?" the blonde girl went on, but her friend ignored her. "Oh, come on Yasmin! You can't be mad at us because of a Tweevil!"

At that moment, Yasmin turned her chair around to face Cloe, as well as the other two, who were sitting over on the couch. "I'm not mad." she said in a rather calm voice, yet her expression told otherwise. "Just disappointed."

"You mean by us? But we did the best we could do!"

"Well, turning down Kaycee wasn't _the best you could do_!" argued Yasmin as she stood up, surprising her friends with her sudden outburst. "We're supposed to believe in forgiveness and accepting others the way they are, yet now that this girl asks for a chance to become a better person, we just refuse to give it to her!" Cloe took a step back, but Sasha and Jade rushed to defend her.

"We're not talking about just any girl, but a girl who put us into trouble numerous times and did not even hesitate to steal from us." said Sasha "She's a Tweevil, remeber? You know all too well how sneaky those two can be."

"But... she wasn't like that today. Besides, she and Kirstee aren't the same person. She could make a difference."

"Don't be naive Yasmin." these words made the Hispanic girl's head snap towards Jade's direction "Let's say we did trust her, What if this was all a trick, so Burdine could spy on us? What would happen then?"

Pretty Princess fell silent at that statement. She hated to think that her encounter at Dance Heaven Plaza was nothing but a well-thought plan of Burdine's and Kaycee was just performing for one person. But... what if it was? She could have put her friends, as well as their beloved magazine at great risk and it would be all because of her own lack of judgement. "I guess you're right..." she sighed and sat back on her chair defeated.

"Oh, Yaz!" said Cloe, seeing how sad her friend was "We know you just wanted to be nice to her! You're such a wonderful person to do so, but please forget about it, okay?" Yasmin nodde and accepted Cloe's hug, while Sasha and Jade smiled at the sight.

The latter then went for the door for a final check on the mail and her eye fell on a bright purple flyer. "Hmmm..." she muttered to herself as she picked it up. "Hey girls! Look what I found!" she exclaimed "There's gonna be a great sale at both the Mall and Fashion Promenade today! All -80%!" that immediately got everyone's attention.

"When you say 'all', you mean those hot new phone covers from Rockin' Ringerz too?" asked Sasha.

"And those gorgeous mini dresses from Strut It?" added an excited Cloe.

"And those cool new Onassis sunglasses from Style Eyez!?" added an even more excited Yasmin, starting to feel better.

"Everything!" replied Jade "Even my favorite black velvet berets from Hats Off!" she continued with a dreamy look.

"Come on people! I say we all forget about this silly incident and go shopping!" suggested Sasha and in two minutes they were on their way with their purses in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaycee was sitting at the Smoothie Bar, drowning her sorrow in a raspberry smoothie. "Make it another round, Ethan." she ordered, after finishing it in one gulp.

Eitan eyed her from behind the blender, unsure of what to say "Um... two things: first, I'm out of milk. And second, it's Eitan." he corrected as politely as he could. "And you should remember that. We've known each other for ages."

"Whatever!" she responded impatiently, before giving her empty glass a sad look. "I'm too depressed to remember names right now."

Eitan was surprised to see her like this. He was used to her being all dorky and spoiled (but not as bossy as her twin). However today she seemed rather upset and confused. "Okay then. Ethan it is!" he said accepting his 'new name' and bent down to search for milk in the mini fridge. "And what are you so depressed about?" he asked from down there.

As much as she thought passers-by would give her weird looks for talking to the seemingly empty bar, Kaycee didn't care at all. "Oh, Ethan!" she breathed dramatically "Life is like so unfair!"

"Yeah, heard that one before."

"First you realize your life isn't as pink as you thought it was. You're unhappy, unappreciated and fed up with it, so you decide to leave the past behind, change your ways and stuff, even make besties with your enemies. And it goes okay... But then the stupid Bratz don't believe you! I mean, why? What have I even done to them!?"

"A lot of things actually. Remember that time when-"

"It was like a rhetorical question!" Kaycee snapped at the still-hidden bartender. "And that's not even the point. The point is, for once in my life I was all nice and honest to the girls. I admitted my mistakes and apologized to them, but that didn't make any difference! Cloe, Sasha and Jade simply won't trust me! Only Yasmin took my place."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me." replied Eitan, finally coming back up with a bottle of milk "You have quite a history."

"That wasn't my fault!" Kaycee was forced to shout, so he could hear her over the blender's noise. "Kirstee was always the brains! I just followed orders!"

"Still deosn't matter!" he shouted back "Just cuz you apologized, doesn't mean they'll magically forget about everything you _both_ did." he pushed a couple of buttons and the blender slowly stopped working "Listen Kaycee..." he spoke in his normal tone "...I don't think you're a bad person. But if you really want to leave the past behind, like you said, you gotta do something to prove that. If you show the girls that you really changed and no longer want to be their enemy, I'm sure they will accept you."

"You mean like a friend?"

"Sure, why not?"Kaycee was quiet. Becoming real friends with the Bratz? Now, that did sound like something unimaginable! There were times when she couldn't help noticing how inseparable those four were and how they never let anything ruin their friendship! In a way, they seemed more like sisters, than Kirstee and her ever did! "Here you are! This one's on me." Eitan said cheerfully, as he gave her the second smoothie, breaking her train of thought.

"Thanks for the drink and the advice, _Eitan_." she said smiling and walked away, leaving the bartender thinking how she did remember his name afterall.

* * *

The Tweevil decided to drink her smoothie at the small red bridge in the park. That place was calm and beautiful: the perfect place to think of non-evil plans. "Now how can I persuade those Bratz that I can totally be one of them?" she wondered "Maybe I should start wearing blue, or something..." as an answer to her dilemma, the four girls stormed out of the office building. Without a second thought, Kaycee tossed her (now empty) glass to her nearest trash can...

"Ouch!" ...or so she thought, because that happened to be Dylan, wearing his green shirt. "Hey, watch out you-" he looked at the glass and put it on top of his head like a hat "Trash art, eh? That's so cool! Thanks!"

But Kaycee didn't have time to reply to him. "Girls, girls!" she shouted out of breath, as she reached them.

"What do you want this time Kaycee?" asked Jade in an angry voice.

The girl flinched at her tone, "I wanna talk to you. It's like important. You see I-"

"Whatever it is..." interrupted Cloe "...it can wait for after we finish our shopping at the great sale!"

Upon noticing the flyer in Jade's hand, Kaycee's eyes went wide and she thought she was hearing sirens ringing in her head, along with Burdine's echoing voice: _"First, we design and print a 'Sales' flyer, so funky, that none of these four fashion victims will be able to resist! Then, we drop it outside their office door, so they can find it easily. Next, while they're gone, one of you sneaks into their badly decorated office and steals all the material of their next issue, so we can publish it instead and BAM! We'll get rid of them and their pathetic little magazine for good!"_

"STOP!" she shrieked causing the girls to stand still. "Don't go! It's a trap!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Cloe.

"The flyer! It's like fake!"

"Get outta here!" exclaimed Sasha and put the flyer in front of the blonde's face, so she could read it "It has all the official logos on it. Doesn't look _'like fake'_ to me." Kaycee was speechless: Kirstee had done a surprisingly good job and you couldn't tell if this was made up, or not. The flyer was purple (seriously, not even a trace of pink on it!) and it had bright orange clipart of boots, jackets and lipsticks all over it. Big silvery letters of a bold, modern-looking font read: _"EXCLUSIVE -80% SALES ONLY FOR TODAY AT THE STYLESVILE MALL AND FASHION PROMENADE! BE THERE, OR BE SQUARE!"_

"Yeah, stop making up dumb excuses and leave us alone already!" shouted Jade, as she went on.

Kaycee grabbed Yasmin's arm desperate "But I'm telling you girls the truth! Please return to the office before it's too late! There are no sales! It's Burdine's trick to distract you! I swear!" the girls were about to say something rude to her again, but Yasmin interrupted them.

"I believe her!" she said loud enough, so they could all hear her clearly and approached the Tweevil. "Explain to us, Kaycee. Why are you saying this is a trick?"

Kaycee felt their impatient stares on her, yet she cleared her thought and did like she was told. "Today, Burdine told me and Kirstee about a new plan of hers. The plan was to design this flyer-thingie and leave it at your door, so you'd leave the office and one of us could get in and steal all your work. My mean sister is probably there right now."

"But.. the flyer looks fine to me." commented Cloe.

"Ι'll prove it is not." Kaycee took it from Jade and examined it. Her blue eyes were going left and right in a pretty fast pace, untill she spotted one tiny detail her sister forgot to hide. "Bingo!" she exclaimed and pointed at the bottom of the paper.

Jade put on her lilac eyeglasses and tried to read the small pale letters, that resembled a watermark. "It says... _copyright... Your Thing Magazine... 2007._ "

The Bratz all gasped at that. "Oh my gosh!" muttered Cloe.

"How do we know it's true?" asked Sasha, wanting to be sure about it.

It didn't take long for Jade to think of a plan "Sasha, you and I are going back to check on the office. Cloe and Yasmin, you guys stay here just in case. As for you..." she pointed at Kaycee "..I hope this isn't some sort of twisted prank." with that said, the group separated.

* * *

When she didn't hear any noise from inside, Kirstee entered the Bratz office, tiptoeing like a spy. "Now where could those ideas be?" she wondered, without even thinking of checking the bulletin board and decided to take a look inside the wardrobe. "Ugh! Those fashion freaks don't have a single good outfit worth of swiping! Such a bad taste!" she said to herself and slammed the wardrobe's doors closed. Then she took a look at the small laptop on the coffee table. That was were all four kept a backup of their articles. A lightbulb lit above the Tweevil's head as she took out a USB stick and knelt down before the laptop. "Oh man!" she grumbled after five minutes of typing. "What's the stupid password!?"

"It's _'busted'_ in all capitals."

"Like thanks... AAH!" Kirstee screamed, realizing that it was Sasha's voice. She and Jade were standing right behind her. "W-w-why are you two here so s-s-soon?" she stuttered in shock.

"Well, excuse us for returning to _our_ office anythime we like! It won't happen again!" replied Jade.

"Besides..." added Sasha "..we wanted to make sure you took everything you needed. So, did you steal all our new articles, or would you like us to help you?"

Kirstee stood up nervously "I-I-I... I'm not stealing! I was just...um... playing chess online, that's all, hehe!"

"Chess, huh?" asked Jade, not seeming persuaded at all "Well, you've got your own computers at your office. Go and play there." Kirstee needed no more to hear, as she rushed outside.

"Oh and tell Burdine the sales are cancelled!" called Sasha and texted her friends to let them know what happened.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Bratz were all in the office and so was Kaycee. Jade was narrating the event. "You should have seen the look in her face!" she said, causing everyone to laugh,

"Was it something like _this_?" asked Kaycee, imitating her sister's shocked expression, before bursting out laughing hysterically as well. That should teach Kirstee and Birdface for treating her that badly!

Kaycee soon realized she was the only one laughing and the others were now staring at her. For a moment she was scared that they would send her away again, but Cloe's quiet voice surprised her. "Kaycee... I'm so sorry for all I said to you earlier. I was despicable."

"Me too."

"Me too." added Jade and Sasha respectively. "If you weren't here today, all our hard work would be lost."

"It wasn't anything big really..."

"It was!" said Yasmin "You saved our magazine!"

"Yeah, even after the way we spoke to you." said Jade. "Maybe Pretty Princess was right and you did change afterall."

:Oh, I did! I did!" insisted the blonde "Your Thing is history for me. All I want now is to be one of your group-" she stopped when she noticed their surprised reactions. "I-I-I mean.. if you want me to, of course! Just give me a chance, please?" she begged. The Bratz looked at each other for a few moments and Yasmin nodded.

Sasha then turned to the Tweevil "Kaycee..." she said formally "...you're one of us." that caused the girl to scream excitedly and jump up and down in a childish manner, before she got interrupted by Bunny Boo. "But first things first. If ya wanna be one of the Bratz pack, you're gonna need some proper update. Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?" the others were so thinking what she was thinking...

" **MAKEOVER!** "

 ***CM***

 **Oooh! Can't wait to read what Kaycee's gonna look like, after the girls are done with her, right? Well, I can't wait to write it either! Thanks for reading and please review! Feel free to ask questions and everything. Bonus sneak peak of the next chapter to whoever tells me, in which Bratz episode did the Tweevils dress in blue instead of pink?  
**

 **Trivia: in the Greek dub of the Bratz TV series, Eitan's name is pronounced "Ethan" for some reason. That gave me the inspiration for the Smoothie Bar scene. Also, since I wear glasses, I like to have Jade wear them as well! (in the games, there are these lilac eyeglasses from the Passion 4 Fashion line, which look really good on her) And yes, this story is set in 2007, because I think that was a good time for the Bratz.**


End file.
